L I A R ! Jeff the Killer
by Lejeff
Summary: On a story about an boy named Haven but was dare to go into a house by bullies... but once he took that dare.. everything change. WARNINGS: yaoi gore etc. yaoi means boy on boy dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

It was only an dare.. they said

He's not even real .. so stop being an little scaredshit They said..

i Didn't have to take this.. from an bully.. but i just wanted simple respect.. so i did the dare so '' they '', can give off my damn back. Maybe it couldent be all bad, but i was atleast suspecting scary pranks.. i was just an lonely guy i keep thinking i would get them as freinds if i did this awful dare. but shit.. i Did it.

There it was an abandon little house in the middle of nowhere which it seems but we were in the wood's. Go.. he orded, not like i had an choice.. we was already there and i already said i would do it. looking back at them, then the dirty yellow sighn that said ''Keep out'' with wires against the whole area that we jumped over.. i had got an little bruise just from jumping over an small wire. Allright go on lil shit, He protested. the rest just glare and waiting for any responce.

Here goes noting... i whisperd. i proceed to go in the run down building. noting to much to look at only the chipped paint all over and mostly dirty everything on the outside maybe even more in the inside. i walked slowly, and each step i can feel the crew's stares. ok.. ok.. ok i told myself very slowly. GO ALREADY i heard ryan shout. His little crew chuckled.

i don't see whats so funny.. i whisperd to myself. With no hesitation i began to walk to the house and met up with the broken down porch. i open the door slowly and looked around in the house, i had thought to myself this wasent so bad maybe not even haunted if possible. i smiled and maybe even try to impress the bully's by going upstairs and calling out their name's by the window.

I walked upstairs and only hearing squeeky noises by the steps i made from the stairs. i saw the bathroom which made me curious enough to go in there, i had no idea why but my curiosity had peek. i open the bathroom door slowly so it wouldent be any pop-ups of some sort and then had open the door wide enough for me to fit thru there. The bathroom was what i had expected to be.. rundown and everything had rust on it made it seem like noting could work anymore. the mirror was half broken with dried up blood across from it and i looked at myself thru the mirror. ''Why am i doing this'', i began to say to myself. ''Over some respect that i never had?''.. Staring back at my hazel eyes, everything i do just wouldent make people wanna like me.. or be my friend at least. i honestly had given up faith.

I looked thru the bathroom window which the curtain was half way down i couldent tell if it was black or a brown color, it was that dirty. i look toward the sink again and saw a little note with just a tad bit dirt on it, walked foward and grab the note and with one eyebrow up at the surpirse of the message it had, it said '' Sing my lullaby... if you do.. i will appear.. you wont see me at first... but-'' The rest was smudged off like black water. i didn't knew the lullaby this note or who-ever was it talking about. i forgot all about the dare and just wanted to find some more notes and see half of the first note was on it, i stuff the note in my jeans pocket and went into the guest room which was oddly upstairs. there was some word carving on the front door but i couldent see clearly on what it said. i walk into the guestroom and looked on the dresser which had another note on it with surprise i grabbed it and began to read ''Ring around the rosie...pocket full of posies ashes,ashes we all fall down... Ring around the rosie what.. do you.. suppose.. we can do to fight.. the darkness.. in which we drown.. Ringggg arounddd theee rossiesss... this evil thing it knows me.. Lost souls surround me... i can't fall down...'' reading that gave me the shivers but to damn curious to see who will appear.. so i began to sing softly with an quiet tone '' ring around the rosie pocket full of posies ashes...ashes we all fall down.. ring around the rosie what do you suppose we can do to fight the darkness.. in which we drown.. ring around the rosies.. this evil thing it know's me.. lost souls surround me.. i can't fall down...'' then after that noting had happend, i got upset with my head down i walked out the door hoping anything will just end this hell.

i had walked out from outside and notice the crew was gone. Starting to think this is an prank.. i shouted their names '' Ryan!.. chess!..anyone...?'' no answer was given back. i was in fear but harshly happy they were gone, but i still had to look for them cause there parents know me and when i am at their house.. they act all nice and play around with me but in school its an diffrent story. So i proceed to walk around the back and see if they were there then propared myself to be an scare prank they had plan when i walk in that house. Surprise surprise... they werent there! i started.. to get worried but had no time to loose so i ran thru the dark silent woods with only hearing me crush the little sticks that were somewhat everywhere.. no sight of any of them.

if this was an joke.. it was pretty fucked up. i just couldent take it anymore so i left to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

As i returned home everything seemed normal.. but not for me. I walk into the living room and saw my father and mother sleeping i just rolled my eyes and went upstairs to clear things out of my head i went into my small bathroom right across from my bed, i went in there and washed my face as i looked up my stress level has went down and i just let out an huge breath. but.. something seemed off.. Way off, like.. i got an feeling of my stomach being ripped open, i curled into a corner and try to ease the pain off, but i had to stay strong and went downstairs cause i had gotten a feeling i didnt like.

i went downstair's and went into the living room my parents was sleeping in.. i had an glare.. my face went white and it felt like i was gonna be sick. my worst nightmare.. came to life, my mom's neck was slit open with guts hanging out of it.. my dad's stomach was ripped open.. like that feeling i had upstairs. many questions ran thru my head like.. how come i didnt hear them screaming? or why didnt they scream for help? i saw.. smiles carv thru the '' mouth '' which was really wide.. and creepy. what's worse is going thru hell and my only light thru it had been taken away. i cried with no noise.. only thing i could do was stand there, i had no heartbeat racing i felt.. blank with only thing feeling was cold tears rushing down my face all at once. i tilt my head right a little and just began to cry at looking at the sight.

i had no idea who had done this so quickly. i walked to my phone.. there was no use in rushing cause there already dead. i called 9-1-1.. only thing they can hear from me clearly was '' please come''... i tried to make out the address but i kept crying. but finnaly maned up and told them. Half an hour they had came as they rushed in they saw the sight and coverd their nose's. i was in a trance at the sight.

My only good memory turn into an nightmare. as they cleaned up the mess and took them to a hosptial i told them i just wanted to stay home.. ( and drown in my sorrow). i went upstairs horrified.. my only thoughts or flashbacks was just that sight.. and only replaced it.. i singed to myself to make my pain go away .. '' you lie silent there before me your tears may mean noting to me now.. The wind is howling at the window the love you never gave i give you.. really dont deserve it but now there's noting you can do so sleep in your only memory of me my dearest mother ''. Then i stood still untill i heard something deadly.. with an shame-less voice and it sung with me like it knew what i was singing '' here's a lullaby to close your eyes... goodbye.. it was always you that i despised.. i dont feel enough for you to cry.. oh well.. here's a lullaby to close your eyes.. good..bye..goodbye... goodbye...'' his voice got softer after that last goodbye.. i cried again.. and then i heard 3 words that will maybe forever haunt me. ''Go...To...Sleep''.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as i heard those words i jumped off my bed.. Who's there? i asked. You summon me did you.. or did you not? said the killer. i..i did who are you...? i asked with an shiver tone. i stood there in the corner by the door so i can see all the sides but couldent see anyone there. I am.. jeff the killer.. but you can call me jeff.. like everyone else do. he said calmly. Everyone else? i said with confusion.

Yes... everyone else.. by that i mean the beauty of screams of me killing pathetic trash when they scream my name to beg for their worthless life. Trash..? Jeff said noting but i was assuming he was talking about human's. knowing this '' killer '' could be very dangerous he seemed a little to nice and for a name like that it wasent possible. So.. why arent you killing me? i said quietly. You had sung an lullaby i greatly enjoy for my sake.. maybe you didnt look for the other notes.. ill answer for you '' no '', but the others note's had said '' once you sing my lullaby i will never denie your request or intention, nor take your life in the hands of mine i am greatly yours however you use but if you lie you will be in great abuse''.. you can figure out the rest. jeff said, i stood there looking at the bathroom figuring he would be standing there but really saw noting but darkness.

Can you p-please.. show yourself? i said still nervous.. even though what he said it calmed me down. Jeff appeared crawling under from my bed looking scaryier face to face then rather on the internet. it was true.. on what he looked like even no nose.. an huge grin and black pitch eyes with black slick thin-ish hair which came to his shoulders. i founded him.. rather hot knowing he was just an paranormal boy, but i couldent get my emotions mixed up with this so i kept my cool. Jeff's cold eyes just stare at me.. like he was waiting for me to do somthing in return.. but i only stood still waiting on what he will do next or say. Jeff walked slowly to me i was to scared at the momment so i kept walking backwards in the corner going really no where.

Why did you kill my parents.. and what happend to those bullies? i asked demanding answers. Jeff looked at me blankly.. then finnaly answerd.. Well i killed your parents in return if you lie to me.. your ''bullies'' i honestly dont know, trust me.. after what i went thru i woulda been killed them heartless assholes. jeff protested. Haven.. i don't mean to hurt you.. as much as i want to right now but.. reason why ur not dead lying on the floor and me speaking normal to you is that.. since you sung my lullaby i am force to be on ur side and defend you..more if u even wanted. jeff said while stopping a momment before speaking again.. i cant hurt u in my defense.. only if you lie. Before i could say anything in responce he spoke again.

You have pretty eye's haven.. even for a boy your not bad looking.. but very pale. Your one to talk i said. jeff chuckled lightly. i knew i just made my first friend but wasent gonna be easy trusting his actions. Well.. please dont kill me but im going to go to sleep and wake up early for school.. you can sleep next to me if you want either than some hard couch. Jeff looked surprise but was hard to tell but you could still notice his expression. o-okay.. you sure? jeff said willingly. He looked to adorable being nice so i said yes.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep less nights of the nightmare on what jeff done to my parents i woke up at 3:02 A.M .. Jeff was sleeping but eyes were still open.. i got real creep out at the sight.. but i could tell he was sleeping from lil snores. i just layed down again leaning towards jeff and cuddling him. i thought to myself maybe if the bullies show up today.. he could watch over me and teach them a lesson.. since i remember him saying last night he hate buliies as well. i hug on jeff to tight not relizing it and not relizing that he was now awken from that. with my head over his shoulder and our body's were extra close.. i had one leg around both of his legs trying to get ever scent on his body.. he smelt like blood but over powerd by his hair smell.. it smelt like ginger flower's on a sunset with steady wind.. i just fell in love with that smell so i stayed there untill jeff said somthing.

What are you doing.. jeff said quietly because he just woken up. I got out the position quick. Umm noting.. i said trying to play it off, i just.. like to cuddle that's all... cuddle cute people. i said that face to face to jeff. jeff said noting but stared at me. i like you jeff.. i said admiting it. jeff's face went into an cherry red across his nose like he had never been liked before. I wanted to abuse this momment so i began to flirt i mean.. i just wanted to see how far this can go its only 3:04 i dont really go to school real early only at 7, 6 is to take my shower and get freshen up before going to school, i wanted some one to love so i just decide to flirt the whole time before 6. Jeff said noting still as if he was reading my thoughts. Your cute.. anyone ever told you that? i said smiling. jeff mumbled the word no as if he was embrassed. Jeff put his arm on my side wanting more words he never heard before fill his ears.

i really.. i cut myself off then just kissed jeff on that bloody carv smile but he still had an mouth. jeff pushed his body againsnt mine like the posistion we were in before, i grind on jeff slowly wanting to hear an groan from him. i went from slow to fast then forced jeff's body to lay on his back and i got on top of him. jeff looked at me blushing i can tell he was shy about the whole thing even though his face didnt show it. He was more like happy.. for once. i want you.. jeff said quietly. he could say i could do '' more'' right? i lifted up jeff's white hoodie exposing his white pale skin nearly matching the hoodie. i rubbed my hand slowly across his pale chest, i bent foward to lick his pink nipples.. finally earning a small groan from him and i felt his small hand feeling my black hair. i climbed on jeff a little further to where it hide's his nipple's, and i humped him slowly not trying to pressure any of his bone's cause jeff looked fragile. i got up from him, pulling jeff up with such force it felt like i had the power cause jeff's face looked worried but only of course i could tell. i made jeff's body meet minds while only on both of our knee's, i hug him for a short minute then got up from the bed motioning him to come over but sit, as he did he looked up at me.. he unzip my zipper.. but before any else went personal.. We heard an noise like some one was trying to keep quiet the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

After hearing the noise it had startle us both. jeff still sat there looking at me then back at the door, i pulled up back my zipper. Come.. lets check it out i whisperd to jeff. He nodded. we walked slowly at the door then opened it, we went downstairs. Who's there? i said, ryan had stepped out from the side of the wall startling me. Jeff had dissapear so ryan couldent see him but i knew he was there.. and he was watching. Why did you guy's left i was nearly scared to death i said to ryan.. like i didnt knew anything on what had happend back there. Because.. ryan began to say, you deserve it scaredshit am i right? Silence. Umm okay.. first of all before you try to get all big and tuff how the fuck you even got in my home? i said for the first time defending myself. Ryan looked surpirse at the responce.. WELL don't leave your door nearly crack.. honestly i thought you had die or somthing in that abandon house but i didnt dare myself to go in there. so i came to your house too see if you were home but i don't see your parents. At that faded memory my eyes were started to get blurry and tears slowly came down my cheeks at a time. i looked up at ryan's clear face and into his soul-less green eye's. w-why.. are y-you worried about m-m-me...? W-w-w-e-ll ryan began to mock my pain. i can feel jeff's anger from a mile away. the atmopshere went to normal into tense. Because i care for you ryan said.. Outta no where things felt like slow motion.. the atmopshere went into no feeling the only thing i saw was jeff flying from behind him with a knife screaming '' !'', with an demotic tone, ryan looked turned around at the horrifying voice and the knife slashed aross his face causing an huge open wound. ryan went knocking hard on the ground covering his face and moaning from intense pain. As always jeff looked down at him with no emotion then he nelt down and remove his hands with force then said '' go... to... SLEEP''..

i stare in horror not knowing how to stop jeff but if i do im afraid he might turn his back on me and kill me next so i just stand there scared. Jeff stabbed ryan in the heart causing blood to ooze and spill everywhere after he was finish he carve an smile on ryans face.. There now you look.. beautiful.. jeff said to himself looknig at ryan's now dead body. Jeff walked towards me slowly then gave me a tight hug, i hugged him back not wanting to do anything that will make him mad. instead i try to calm him down with harmless touching, I grope his ass causing jeff to jump a little which made me giggle. Noticing the time it was 6:25 a.m .. Damn i need to hit the showers i said time flew by fast, jeff still holding me not wanting me to let go i thought this was cute so what the hell?

Wanna join me.. jeff? i said looking at him. jeff blushed bright red. Come on jeff it wont hurt to get in the shower for once.. plus how long was it did you even took one? Jeff shrug his shoulders. Ew jeff.., what it's not my fault i live in a broken down house! jeff said looking at me. Well.. i looked down at my feet. You can live with me for now on since my parents are in a better place then this hell on earth. i never ment to hurt you.. jeff said looking like he was about to cry. it's okay sexy.. just join me in the shower for god sake's your hair smells better than you. Jeff rolled his eyes somehow but made me lead the way to the shower room. It's to bright! jeff said whining. It's only light jeff what the hell?, can we just take a shower together in the dark? jeff said wanting an answer. I'm afraid you might stab my back i chuckled trying to get an better mood from jeff. I couldent tell if jeff was looking serious or not amused but his face stayed the same. WELL THEN.. ill answer for you jeff, '' haha sure haven your funny! you can tell cause the smile on my face''. Jeff's smile didnt really looked like an smile anymore he took it like i was mocking him right infront of his face.

i try to ease his mood back, im just kidding jeff no need to get all extra serious. i kissed jeff's mouth then licked his carved in smile. ''mmmh''.. jeff said with an quiet moan. Come on.. lets get in the shower already jeff said. Fine.. i dont wanna be late so it's not like i can really fuck you cause ima be needing you to last 3 hours. Don't get so cocky haven, jeff said looking more amuse then before.. i knew jeff liked harmless dirty talking once in a while so i guess this was the right time so i smiled to myself. You undress first.. i said to jeff. jeff's face went into an hard red color, like litteraly it went from white to red.

Aww.. that's so cute jeffery, your blushing way to hard. i teased. DON'T CALL ME THAT! jeff yelped. Why not Jeff...ery? I had almost the same grin as jeff did because it's just to fun to tease a killer. jeff ignored everything i said and slowly took off his hoodie. Hey when.. did you put back on your hoodie? i asked jeff. When i went to disspear stupid what else? Oh and dont call me stupid jeff! _

Or what? jeff said with an wanting mock. Or.. i'll.. i slammed jeff against the wall while jeff's head tilted the left way as he don't wanna look at me. or..i'll rape your tight as- i got silenced when jeff slaped me. Don't abuse your little ego power haven.. jeff said. Why not? i like you, so i should have the right.. its thin on thin what harm could i possibly do to you? i'm fragile.. jeff said looking towards the wall. Jeff turned off the light that was beside the door. Ah jeff.. why would you do that? i said. i could still see jeff's little dark shadowed body infront of me and i could see him get on his knee's.

This is why.. jeff said with an sexual tone. i didnt really stop him nor was i caring about school.. no parents plus kind to think of it i cant even drive! and i don't take the bus.. i cant walk its like a mile away from my home. Wait jeff.. i said i can see jeff's head looking at me. We can have all the time we want i said with an sexual tone back at him. Huh? jeff said looking stupified in that tone. You heard me sexy.. it's not like i can go to school with my parents dead. at that harsh words jeff got up quick and hugged me.. mmm haven.. i didnt knew you had an evil mind to this whole thing. At that thought i wanted to impress jeff by showing off noting i had, but the thought of saying that made my heart hurt.

A/N: blah one moar chapter den i off to le bed .. which is my heater _! been up all night ._. or maybe even 2 if im feeling awake enough '-' dont worry.. i know i keep playing off the lemon loool i promise next chapter will be full of LEMONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN tah tah now~


	6. Chapter 6

Jeff let go of me and got back on his knee's. come on jeff.. show me what that mouth can really do. jeff unzipped my zipper then pulled my dick out. i turn back on the light with levels on how bright it can go i set the level to an hazel orange color so i can see jeff but not hurt his eye's. Your long.. jeff said looking surprise i can actualy tell this time cause he manage to open his eyes wider. Heh.. i chuckled, if you can make your eyes wide like that.. can you do the same tiny mouth? jeff smiled with his regular mouth and not the carv in's tricking me. Looked creepy but noting was stopping me for having my way. Maybe jeff said shyly.. he opend his mouth which only seem like 1 inch open. What jeff? your mouth is that small..? Meh jeff mumbled. I'm to big for that mouth no way jeff, your gonna break your little jaw. i can try atleast! jeff said looking angerd but to cute to notice cause of his smile. he began to stroke softly to get me going, Harder.. i demanded. Jeff stroked hard then moved himself foward to me this attempt to deep throat untill it hit further back to his throat causing him to gag and choke out spit.

Easy there jeff.. if this is your first time no need to impress me but if you want it that way we could go there. i said to jeff. Jeff shook his head yes and began to swallow as deep as his throat can take. it felt a little to good to be true but i moaned for him so it would give him motivated to go on. as jeff bop his head as fast as he could it began to make wet noises i didnt plan on stopping him but from the look on his face it was to hot.. so i forced his head to deeper intill i couldent see my dick anymore, and only see his mouth working. ''mmm-ghh''... thats all i can hear from jeff sounded like moaning an gagging.

i moaned loudly.. and stroke jeff's hair until i came into his throat forcing it to go faster. jeff's head flew against the wall behind him, causing him to pant hard and gasping for air. Deep breath's jeff. i said to sooth him down. Mmm you taste like candy.. jeff said looking upon me. Hah no wonder you wouldent stop.. little mouth. Stop calling me that! jeff said pouting. ok little mouth. i said to mock him. Want it from behind? i asked jeff, y-...yes jeff said curiously. I bent jeff over to the sink of course he was to short to see himself but he was bent over.. all i saw was me i open the mirror handle so i didnt see the sight of myself. jeff was looking down at the sink waiting for me to enter him. i pulled down jeff's pant's, blushing that jeff wasent wearing anything under. so first sight exposed, jeff didnt seem to care he was playing with the sink handle making the water turn off and on. i shrug my shoulders. I push in my dick in jeff with no warning or going soft.. he said he wanted it hard.. pounding with every movement jeff's body kept shaking up and down real fast causing his head to hit the sink handle so he put up his hoodie so it wouldent hurt without it. i slam into jeff to hard then i thought i was going i couldent see that jeff's face was red from pain. going a little faster to ease the pain i hit his prostate causing jeff to have an orgasm jeff was holding on to the supporter for the built in sink. i stopped when i already saw cum, coming from jeff, which he was still bent over laying there.

You want more... slut? i said not a care in the world. jeff shook his head yes, i grab jeff up while jeff was weak to respond in movements, i carried him to the bedroom and sat him on my bed gently. Jeff crawled on all 4's and leaned on the bed head, which was wood. i already knew what he want by that. i crawled to him while jeff looking at me tired, i can actualy see his eye-lids getting low, i lifted up jeff's legs on my shoulder and leaned closer to him. Fuck me.. jeff said softly with an gentle tone. Assuming he didnt want it rough anymore so i enter him slowly holding onto his legs while jeff leaned foward and wrap his arms around my neck, i went from slow to fast causing the bed to shake along with me, Ooohhh h-haven.. jeff said he leaned his head back while i pound into him harder every 1 second then going fast along with it jeff lost control and his eyes rolled back surpriseingly and his arms flew with him on the bed just taking it while i fuck him senseless i groaned at everything jeff didnt care nor i think he was feeling anything from being in the momment to hard. i went in hard 2 time's then came in jeff.. while jeff panting i fall on top of him knocking jeff back into the real world i pant with him as hard as i could. jeff whisperd '' i love you''.. Things felt like it was going serious at this momment but just to not get my self killed or hurt jeff's feeling i said i love you 2.. sexy slut. jeff fell asleep with his arm covering his eye's. i just layed there thinking of all the madness in my head and what i have just done.** A/N: okkk i promised 1 more or 2 but i wont make it for another chapter = 3 =! .. i going to sleep on mah heater now~ dere will be moar goody chapters tommrow `-` . NIGHT NIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT and go..to..sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

i woken up.. i look off to the side and my alarm said 5:02 p.m, i didn't knew i slept that late musta been one hell of a night. i looked to my other side and jeff was no longer there.. i panic a little because who know's what kind of trouble he's getting himself to?, i walked downstairs to see if jeff would be down there.. turns out he's not. Did he ment only for that night?.. or was he just some where i didnt knew? With questions running thru my head i thought about the lullaby. Maybe if i sing it will he come out again?... i didnt wanna make myself look like an fool but if he was still here i need to know now on where he was. So i decide to check everywhere in my house before i go off singing the lullaby again.. but was i really in love with a killer?.. or maybe i just care about him.. No time to loose i thought to myself.

Jeff! i called out, i just wanted an answer or anything to show that he was still here. Noting but dead silence fill out the entire house.. That's an odd atmosphere i thought to myself again. My heart began to race im not really use to being alone with everything quiet, my house was always loud for only 3 people living there. i looked outside my backyard.. finally i saw jeff sitting there on the bench what look's like he was staring at the brown fence. the weather was very cold and foggy, i didn't care im just glad i found jeff. i walked towards him to see if he was alright, i really didnt think jeff would be so quiet. Jeff.. i said placing my hand on his shoulder. he just sat there. i was getting creeped out by the feeling so i sat down towards the bench with him. He had his hoodie up with his hands in his pocket like he was holding something there so it wouldent fall out. Jeff answer me when i'm talking to you.. i began to say growing frustrated. jeff didnt say a word but it looks like he wanted to say something back.

Do you know who slenderman is...? jeff said looking down to his knee's. i looked at the fence then back at him looking dumb at the question he just asked. Um.. i think so.. i never really was into looking up demons.. or whatever he is.. but i do know who he is just never read anything about him i said smoothly, which look like it had calm jeff down a bit. Why you ask? i said. He says he doesnt want me around you.. and i got punished for having sex with you. i looked more dumb then i normaly do. W-what jeff.. your not making any sence.. sexy. No stop! don't call me that haven!, jeff pulled me away and i looked confused then sad. Jeff.. your creeping me out.. you wasent like this lastnight. i said trying to make a point. jeff looked at me with a look of anger and betrayal by his real mouth and not his carved smile. But why.. tiny mouth? i thought you liked all of that. i said confused.

I do.. haven,i really do it's just that slenderman told me not to be around you in a sexual manner only for getting back at bullies or enemy's of yours. He can speak? i said, jeff looked at me like i was stupid.. but hey i dont know anything about this demon. No he cant.. haven he dosent even have a face, he talks thru your mind. jeff said proving my point. Do you belong to him? i said, jeff was willing to answer all my questions but it looked like he was getting annoyed. No i don't.. he is just over protective with me, i mainly knew him since my ... accident on that faithful birthday. i lost trust in humans.. so this is what ive done to myself and i kill them with no fear. jeff said looking like he was about to cry. Jeff... i hugged jeff for comfort. it's okay.. jeff.. we all have our terrible memories during childhood. i said trying to calm him down. jeff just stayed in my arms.. not wanting to ever let go. jeff hugged me back tight as he could so i did the same to him causing him to make an groaning noise which i thought was priceless.. i dont ever want to loose this moment... jeff whisperd in my ear. i kissed his head softly.. me too.. jeff. i said back at him quietly.

so.. little mouth think you can take me to go see this '' slender-man''? i said ruining the quiet moment. jeff let go of me then glare at me with those creepy eyelids i try not to laugh because his acutal mouth was straight looking like he had noting to say to that. i began to chuckle uncontrollably, What's so funny haven? jeff said tilting his head to the left. Oh um.. its noting jeff just answer my question please. Well.. i could but i won't. jeff said happily. why the hell not? jeff touched my crotch so i would just ignore the question but it wasent fooling me. jeff you think im that dumb? i said, Do i really need to answer that..? jeff said. oh whatever.. but you can keep your hand there. jeff grew an bigger smile then before. Ew jeff please.. that's to creepy for me. i said looking at him with one eyebrow up. No. jeff simply said with his death stare. Stop mean mugging me! you wasent doing all of that lastnight so dont even give me that look i said wanting him to argue with me. Shut the hell up haven you cant keep using '' lastnight'' for every exuse. jeff said making my point valuble.

but jeff.. you was on this dick.. i said sadly trying to mock him in a diffrent way. I will rip off your dick. jeff simply said outta nowhere. I removed jeff's hand away from my crotch. Um no thank's but i need it for many reasons. Your not gonna man-whore me are you haven? jeff said in responce. No jeff your the only boy i will like. i smiled.. jeff did the same which was mostly all the time. I guess.. i can go take you to see slenderman.. jeff said looking serious.


	8. Chapter 8

are you foreal? i said holding his hips. i-i.. guess it wouldent be that bad.. jeff said, come follow me haven, it may be a long walk but.. jeff said not finishing. Well okay i said lead the way little mouth. i hold on to jeff's sides while walking to the front yard. wait baby.. i said jeff turned around, What?. Won't people see you..? i mean knowing about what you did to yourself. i said pulling jeff back to me so his back would meet up with my chest. Well.. i do know back alleys would can take i think homeless people be there. jeff said. For some reason i was feeling flirty. Haven don't get to exicted.. like i can feel in your pants.. jeff said looking down to his feet. Oh.. right, just lead the way sorry.. i said. jeff grabbed my hand so i can follow every step he take's. Arent you humans cold in this weather? jeff said. i just had remember i wasent wearing a jacket. Your body keeps me warm little mouth. i said trying to get on his good side. Oh well.. it might be even colder once we reach the woods are you sure..? jeff said wanting me to wear one. i don't want you to get sick jeff said.

This killer really does care about me.. i thought to myself. Fine jeff.. if it makes you happy ill go wear a jacket, stay right there ill be back. jeff nodded and stood there. Okay, i said putting my arm thru the jacket sleeve's, let's go. 30 minutes has passed.. and were still walkinggggg i whined to jeff. Didn't i say it was gonna be a long walk? jeff said in return. You did but.. you didnt say it was gonna be this long! i said putting up my hoodie. Well what's the diffrence between a long walk and '' This long ''.. jeff said demanding an arguement. shut up jeff. i said. Yes sir. We made it into the woods about time shit. i said in relief. jeff stayed quiet the whole time while i whined maybe the whole way. See that little wooden cabin? jeff said, of course i do im not blind jeff. Okay mr. know it all let's go then jeff said, maybe he's not home but it wouldent hurt to go in.. jeff said quietly. i held his hand cause i started to grow fear. We walked in it was quiet.. You hear that jeff? i said quiet as possible. jeff heard me then nodded. Sounds like a bed squeaking.. i said to myself but jeff heard it, jeff face went to worried from disgusted. What the hell jeff said loudly. the squeaking stop, jeff walked fast to the dark door not knowing i was still holding his hand so the footsteps were louder then his. Jeff pushed the door open and we saw.. well i saw a sight i never wanted to see and jeff looked betrayed. It was slenderman... fucking eyeless jack. I faint to the floor at the disgusting sight and passed out not knowning a clue on what happend anymore.

you bastard.. you lied to me! YOU SAID HE WAS JUST A FRIEND... BUT YET YOUR TRYING TO STOP ME FROM LOVING THIS HUMAN WHO CARE'S ABOUT ME ...? jeff said. Look.. slenderman said thru jeff's mind, it's not what you think slendy said. Jeff fell to the floor covering his ears, No! i hate you! your like everyone else your just an fake ass bitch! fuck you i hate slenderman you stupid using PRICK! the sound of those words hurted slenderman deeply.. eyeless jack just sat there quiet while still in postion holding on to the blanket. Jeff got up removing his hands from his ears slowly.. Fine if thats how you really feel about me slender.. You can go fuck yourself you LIAR!...

Jeff grabbed haven onto his shoulders and speed walked out the abandon cabin with the awkward silence in the lovers bedroom.

2 hours had passed. Haven finally woken up and saw himself laying on the bed with jeff cuddling him with little puppy snores. i hug on jeff.. i wasent fully passed out all i could hear was rage.. and hurt of an silent killer whose hidden in a form of an angel. jeff eye's were really close for once.. i wanted to savor this moment, i hug his head singing the song when my parents died. The thought of it made me cry again.. on top of all of that.. Jeff.. is not an demon to make fun of.. nor an paranormal boy.. not an ghost.. He is an hurt boy.. who just needed some one to understand him and love him.. he's an human.. and the neglect of society just made it worse.. This is why some one rather die.. then just living there life.. jeff took the wrong turn.

The thought of it made my heart race.. then i realize.. jeff wasen't sleeping.

A/N: moar to come ma lovely's... just have alot on my mind '-'


	9. Chapter 9

When i saw that jeff wasen't sleeping i began to think he was hurt by the only over-powered demon.. Slenderman. i began to think this wasen't a game anymore.. it had turn into something serious if jeff was hurt so i began to check if he was. Jeff mumbled a bit, i let out an breath because i know he's okay. Jeff.. are you okay? i began to ask hoping for an answer.

Back off... jeff said quietly. i hesitated but i touched his pale cheek's. i love you jeff.. i was just making sure you were alright. i said calmly. i-i love you too.. jeff said laying there against my stomach. i slid my hand under jeff's hoodie and rub up n down his back to his ass causing him to do an soft moan. As we lay there for an good minute we had heard a knock on the door.. Ugh i said pouting.. i wanted to do more then just rub ._., jeff chuckled. Always getting cock blocked huh? jeff said with an relaxing tone in his voice. Pretty much i said back. You stay there jeff.. ill go check when i need your help i know you will be watching. Jeff nodded in agreement. i went downstair's to check who it was, i opened the door. i saw one of ryans little buddie it was chess.. What do you want chess? i said looking upset. i looked to chess's light brown eye's and he had an more rather worried look or more like he havent slept in day's. And why do you have such dark circles around your eye's? i said asking more questions.

Let me stop you right there chess said. i only came here cause every house i knew didnt knew where ryan was, so.. i came here to see if you knew. ryan said with an guilty look. Ah.. fine chess come in but there's something i need to tell you. Chess really havent been picking on me unlike the other's he just stood there looking like he didnt wanna be where he was. Sit i said. chess sat down wondering what news i had for him. i sat next to him. Well.. ryan passed away.. i had to come up with an lie because i know jeff would be dissapointed and thats the least i want. h-how? chess said with tears filled his eyes, and w-what about the others?! i tried calling them but they never picked up!. Okay calm down chess.. i only know what happend to ryan i dont really know about the others nor do i care. But.. i began, ryan passed away from illness. -that was the best i could think of-. Oh.. chess said, i didn't knew he was sick. i felt jeff's presence and i can feel those dark soul-less eyes staring at me, it made me sick to my stomach. Chess hugged me out of no where, making me feel some type of way. i hugged him back. Chess scooted closer and closer untill his legs was wrap around my sides. Oh no.. i thought, he wants sex to comfort him.. and knowing jeff might kill us any second is more then making this worse.

I want you haven.. and only me. chess said looking right thru my eyes. Woah chess what are you doing all of a sudden? i said acting surprise. i loveee youu chess started climbing me trying to kiss me, but i dodge his every kiss. Get off me chess! i pushed him off of me he nearly fell on the floor. he sat there with his arms touching the floor with little droplet of tears came crashing onto the floor. but haven.. chess said while leaning back up. i thought you liked me. i used to like you.. untill you followed the wrong crew, inplus im seeing some one now.. so i don't need you anymore get out my house. i said with an angry tone. Fine.. chess said while walking away then leaving the house then slamming the door. Good job.. jeff said appearing from behind me. Good thing i backed off.. you could of slice my neck. i said, then i pulled jeff towards me making him fall on top of me with his face on my crotch. MmMPFH! jeff mumbled, Haha.. that's an good look for you jeff. i said. Jeff leaning up with his ass all in my face, i was enjoying this 3D view. cmon jeff.. ride it. i said sexualy. jeff shook his head no, blushing a gush red. Come onnn jeff show daddy what dat ass can do. i said smiling. Jeff went along then unbutton my pants he leaned up so i can pull em off. i only pulled it down half i wasent really wearing anything under. While jeff blushing and shaking a bit he pulled down his pants all the way then threw them aside. Lean up jeff.. i orderd. As he did i lifted up my dick as jeff leaned back down softly trying to enter himself. He sat down on it slowly then reached all the way to the bottom. Mmm jeff.. i leaned my head back. What about s-slender man..? jeff said. Who cares just ride me jeff. i said quickly. Jeff started to ride slowly then picking up the pace, as he got use to it he began to ride faster, doing little jumps and going in circles, making me moan like crazy. i lift my head back up at jeff it was an sexy sight with his head down and him riding so fast its making him pant. Watching everything bounce was just awsome. Jeff went faster then harder and harder causing me to cum inside of him and jeff came on his chest. Still in position we both panting together. we slept it off but as we did.. there was an dark atmopshere like an ... demon was watching us.** A/N: '-' dat yaoi doe. soon more to come :) !**


End file.
